


Take the Mask Off When You Speak to Me

by yobas



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Self Confidence Issues, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobas/pseuds/yobas
Summary: Jack has an odd relationship, but it's certainly not with Rhys.





	Take the Mask Off When You Speak to Me

Drawing a steady, practiced hand over the desk's edge is a far off change from the supple flesh it had previously been exploring. A loose term, exploring - as if any speck of Rhys's submissive, yielding body was unfamiliar territory for Jack at this point. Every dip and curve was a source for his leisure, and his alone. In contrast, the desk, despite being a permanent fixture of his office, felt almost in need of analysis. An edge just sharp enough to send a twinge through his fingers, digit by digit as Jack curled each one over the frame. The vertical surface might as well be deemed a cliff's edge with how much his mind felt it appropriate to focus on the everyday object. A smooth and polished surface...if in need of a light dusting more than previously discarded clothes would provide.

It was frustrating, to say the least. Normally dedicated to his actions, or those of his obedient partner, Jack couldn't believe how scattered he was feeling tonight. Every little noise seemed to demand his attention, every subtle change in the lighting around the room. He never knew the irritation that came with such distractions, always so attentive to the pleasure of the shared act.

Naturally his own pleasure first, his lover's second.

Rhythmic thrusts of his hips receive praise in the form of strained gasps and whimpers, delighting in the tight heat his cock occupied as the night persisted. Rhys was a toy under Jack's hands, a little gadget or trinket to temporarily settle the regularly frenzied thoughts that played on repeat in his mind. The smaller man (even if only slightly) once again proving to be an amusing plaything. If nothing else, he was Jack's personal praise machine and an attractive place to satisfy urges.

So yes, the distractions were tiring. Jack's needs screamed for attention, and they'd never quiet down if he couldn't focus singularly. He was missing details now. How long ago had Rhys tilted his head to the right, where it had previously been left-focused? When did Jack last press into his partner fully, their bodies sealed chest to back as he whispered yet another perfect, naughty utterance accented with a pet name of choice? Something that'd surely leave Rhys scrambling to fabricate a short string of words together to the tune of 'yes, daddy,' or anything else that really...  _ truly  _ didn't require the effort he seemed to expend. When had he released his hold on the cybernetic arm? Oh how he enjoyed the feel of polished metal in his grasp during a good fuck.

Now the room simply felt stifling. Jack would've shrugged off his jacket, unfastened his vest and taken a moment to pull his shirts off if he hadn't already gone through those exact motions. A hand snapping to Rhys's hip, eliciting a faint slapping sound between continued, steady thrusts, the other travels to his own jaw. The familiar feeling of smooth material draws up teasing thoughts, a sensation akin to lithe fingertips dancing along the fabric concealing a trapped erection. Begging for a release, demanding immediate and thorough focus. He both loathes and adores the hard edges of the metal clips holding his mask in place, somehow cool to the touch in spite of the increasing heat his body was giving off.

Ah... just one of those days.

Jack slows his movements, but he misses the reactionary groan from his mate, too absorbed in indulging a personal release. It was one he'd never allow the man currently impaled on cock to even entertain in the form of a passing thought. Not yet at least. The quiet click as the clasps are undone - one by one until all five fall away - felt on par with the foreplay he had enjoyed earlier in the evening, a shiver running down his spine as he pulls the mask from his face. Somehow, the stale and musty air felt refreshing on his now exposed features. Scarred flesh stretched, taut in the space where it had healed. Left eye blinded and rendered useless without its usual manufactured covering, simply occupying the socket alongside its functional mate.

The precious object is set on the desk, out of danger from being knocked away. After taking a forced, slowed breath, Jack firmly grabs Rhys's right leg, manipulating it into a bent position atop the surface of the desk. The slightly altered position is celebrated with a particularly strong jerk of his hips, cock fully sheathed in the well-lubed, used hole.

"You think I'm handsome, don't you, Rhysie?"

Jack hadn't intended for the sentence to come out in the shape of a wet blanket over their sexual engagement, but thankfully, Rhys didn't appear to take it as such. There's a noticeable hesitation in his reply nonetheless, from how long it takes him to speak to the perhaps unconscious decision to squirm under Jack's hold at that exact moment. Legs tensing noticeably, both hands splaying out from their previously flexed position atop the desk, Rhys starts to twist his neck, head turning.

Yet another irregularity, Jack curses himself out internally as he slams an open palm against his partner’s face, preventing the submissive Rhys from moving any further. It'd certainly prevent him from seeing the mask which had been placed within view only a minute prior, its presence like a flashing neon sign signaling the world of Jack's currently unprotected, damaged features. How had he made such a careless action? He knew better.

Bending lower, Jack leans in close to his favorite toy, further squeezing Rhys's head against the flat surface of the desk. "What was that, pumpkin? Don't think I heard you."

No, Rhys hadn't said a word yet, but Jack knew the man better than to take offense preemptively. He didn't need an answer anyway - he was Handsome Jack. Better than everyone. More handsome, richer, smarter, and funnier. And there wouldn't be any questioning of his motives for uttering such a question, because again, there was no need to ask something dripping in piteous insecurities. There was no need for validation.    
  
The lack of an immediate response is progressively irritating, however, Jack wills a shred of patience into existence, still leaning over Rhys. His poor little partner was simply confused and caught off guard.

To a lesser, unexpressed degree, so was Jack, not that his subconscious would ever admit such a thing. The mask may be off but he wouldn't dare to present as anything less than flawless and unwavering. Every word carefully chosen, every action precise and with meaning, even those of a comical or lighthearted nature and  _ especially  _ in his present situation.

"Y-Yes, Jack," Rhys near forces out, his neck now being compressed by a hand which had since crept down from the side of his flushed face. It was abundantly obvious that he craved more, the way his lips remained slightly parted, reddened cheeks complimented by the similarly flushed crimson of his ears. Still, he feels inclined to speak again. "...please, more."

Of course his answer had been 'yes.' Jack only allowed his princess to see and experience him in that very best version of himself.

The answer deemed satisfactory with the additional bonus of some begging, Jack's lips curl into a smile unseen by his partner. He tightens his hold around Rhys's neck, admiring the sight of eyelids fluttering shut, his toy's torso beginning to strain under the restricted oxygen intake. "What a good boy," he purrs, dolled out praise simple and deliberate, yet effective. Even in his distracted state, he hadn't overlooked the mess leaking from a so-far untouched cock bobbing between Rhys's trembling legs.

Straightening his back out, freeing Rhys to breathe again, Jack fetches his mask from the desk. Affixing it over his perfectly handsome face, the action was smooth and one expertly refined over time. The once practiced motion was now a reflex, sensual and intimate in its own personal way no one else would ever understand.    
  
There was no need to remain exposed. Perhaps another day, another time, another setting with Rhys's delightful body undoubtedly beneath his.

Everything else seemed to click into place along with his mask. Background noises remained far off, minor alterations in atmosphere went unnoticed. All of his senses focused on the physical connection between their bodies. "You're going to come for me, Rhysie baby," Jack all but sighs, enjoying the feeling of sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he pulls his partner off the desk somewhat. Guiding Rhys onto his back is simple enough, a leg now braced upwards along Jack's torso.

The newfound position gives Jack better access to the aching cock long overdue for some attention, and it wouldn't take much to get his moaning toy to orgasm whenever he decided it was time. Short, none too rhythmic strokes to the throbbing erection prove ample enough alongside Jack's quickened thrusts. Breath becoming more ragged as he approaches his own climax, he finally looks down at his mate - the sudden and perhaps unexpected eye contact causing Rhys to quickly glance to the side, eyes closing.

"Keep going, princess," he manages the short order, softer than some he had certainly barked during their times together, further adding, "You're doing excellent - so  _ tight  _ for me." Jack lifts his head, eyes shutting momentarily as he dedicates a tightened grip around Rhys's cock until he's gasping, moaning, body shuddering atop the desk.

So easy to please - yes,  _ this  _ was how their intimacies were supposed to play out. Jack providing a peak performance while enjoying the many amenities that came with Rhys's body. A slick mouth for fucking, tight ass for filling, a neck to squeeze and choke... the boy had certain attractive qualities even Jack would admit he admired, as if they were all specially tailored for him.

Opening his eyes to find his mate's head still turned away, Jack allows his focus to stray ever so slightly. As the tightening knot in his abdomen becomes too deafening to ignore, he catches sight of himself in a nearby reflective surface. It draws out a particularly nasty buck of his hips, letting out a few hushed groans. The orgasm hits him hard, almost unexpectedly as he continues to stare at his own reflection, motions winding down to a satisfying grinding against Rhys’s pelvis.

While riding out the last of a near-intoxicating release, Jack's attention remains unwavering on himself for a moment longer. "Absolutely gorgeous.”   


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more porn than it ended up being, but I hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless :') Also didn't intend for it to be so Jack-focused...but. Here we are. Comments appreciated greatly! Debating whether or not I should dip into anything longer with these two.


End file.
